ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Dino Duels
Raven: Dino Duels is a 2011 TV Series where the warriors test numerous dinosaurs in Los Angeles to see how they will fare in a race against a modern-day animal. It is the third instalment in the Battle of Giants series, released on August 20, following Raven: Dinosaurs Strike and Raven: Combat of Giants. Even though it knocked out 103 villains, it was a pretty good show. Cast * Emma Grace - Grema * Kerry Aniston - Kenra * Sonia Durkin - Kinia * Laura Hannah - Lauha * Ross Kall - Roska * Adam Ghadr - Ghada * Lara Oak - Oklar * Hayley Ishwood - Ishal * Carlos Ersan - Ersca * Sammy Ash-Dyan - Dyasa * Kevin Bull - Himself * Grant McCartney- Himself * Jessie Graff - Herself * Nick Hanson - Himself * Sean Bryan - Himself * Nicholas Coolridge - Himself * Ben Melick - Himself * Brian Wilczewski - Himself Episodes * Episode 1: Diplodocus vs. Snail (May 21, 2011) * Episode 2: Brachiosaurus vs. Tortoise (May 28, 2011) * Episode 3: Stegosaurus vs. Penguin (June 4, 2011) * Episode 4: Stygimoloch vs. Mouse (June 11, 2011) * Episode 5: Corythosaurus vs. Chicken (June 18, 2011) * Episode 6: Pachycephalosaurus vs. Pig (June 25, 2011) * Episode 7: Parasaurolophus vs. Butterfly (July 2, 2011) * Episode 8: Tyrannosaurus Rex vs. Cow (July 9, 2011) * Episode 9: Velociraptor vs. Elephant (July 16, 2011) * Episode 10: Edmontosaurus vs. Walrus (July 23, 2011) * Episode 11: Compsognathus vs. Greyhound (July 30, 2011) * Episode 12: Dromaeosaurus vs. Ostrich (August 6, 2011) * Episode 13: Quetzalcoatlus vs. Horse (August 13, 2011) * Episode 14: Pterodactylus vs. Cheetah (August 20, 2011) Soundtrack # Planet Dinosaur Theme (1:25) # [[D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)|'D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)']] (2:10) # Hopelessly Devoted To You (3:05) # [[Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes|'Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes']] (2:24) # Greased Lightning (3:15) # [[Food Food Food (Oh, How I Love My Food)|'Food Food Food (Oh, How I Love My Food)']] (2:09) # [[Wiggle Groove|'Wiggle Groove']] (2:20) # Life Is A Highway (4:40) # [[Let's Dance|'Let's Dance']] (2:53) # [[Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?)|'Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?)']] (1:25) # Hound Dog (1:25) # [[Heart Hypnotic|'Heart Hypnotic']] (3:26) # [[Dorothy, Would You Like To Dance?|'Dorothy, Would You Like To Dance?']] (1:53) # Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (1:40) # [[We'll Be Together|'We'll Be Together']] (4:02) # You're The One That I Want (2:51) # All Good Day (2:06) # Wild Ones (3:55) * Duration: 47:04 minutes Obstacles # Sonic Swing # Spinning Wheel (9 villain fails) # Snake Crossing (50 villain fails) # Crank It Up (16 villain fails) # Rail Runner (26 villain fails) # Warped Wall / Mega Wall # Salmon Ladder # Nail Clipper # Rolling Steel # Spider Climb * Power Tower Results (Qualifying) Power Tower (Qualifying) Results (Finals) Power Tower (Finals) Category:2011 Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:Action Movies Category:Dinosaur Movies Category:Raven: Dino Duels